There is now a significant market in downloading images, ringtones, wallpapers, etc., to enable users to modify the appearance of their mobile phones. For commercial reasons it is desirable for mobile network operators and/or content providers to be able to have some control over the user interface that will be displayed on the screen of a mobile device. Conventional methods for implementing user interfaces lack the flexibility and configurability that enable such schemes to be implemented.